Ascension
by lizteroid
Summary: Set after 2x02 - 'Tricks and Treats'. There are spoilers if you have not saw the episode. There is a summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ **This will be my first AHS: Asylum fic. I totally know that Sister Eunice is hiding something, and I know she's going to end up not being the sweet and innocent looking nun she portrays. Here is a possiblity (in my own little bubble of horror) of what become of her, regarding the promo poster; Sister Mary Eunice in the bed, with Dr. Arden and his hand up her habit and scapular.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Ascension**

The day began as always; she had risen before five, before the sun had even begun to break its rays above the horizon. She said her prayers beside her bed, rosary in hand, nightwear still on before she tucked in the sheets and plumped her pillow. The blonde then began to ready herself for the day ahead; washing, dressing and penance before she had even left her simple room.

As she left her sleeping chamber, the young woman of God crossed the corridor, to check if her superior, Sister Jude was still slumbering. She was. This meant Sister Mary Eunice had around an average of fifty minutes before she would be putting herself in danger of being punished by the good Sister Jude. Still, Sister Eunice traipsed on through the corridors, her eyes just adjusting to the rising morning sun as she made her way to the room in which most of her sins were committed.

Sister Mary Eunice wandered along the dismal corridors, hearing the murmurs of the inmates; in slumber, psychotic states or directed to her as they saw her passing. For once, she managed to steer clear of Spivey's cell. That man was something else, he was disgusting, often she found herself the moving target of his offerings, usually bodily fluids or waste.

She eventually made it to the intended location, and upon giving three gentle raps with her knuckles against the door, she turned the handle and entered, smiling chastely as she allowed herself to slip inside and close the door behind herself, leaning against it lightly. Sister Mary Eunice stayed in the same spot for several seconds, her hands behind her back, pressed softly against the cool wooden door as she watched him nearing her, her intense blue eyes watching him, following his movements.

As he raised his hand to her to touch her face, Sister Mary Eunice began to grin, a devilish grin, something which anybody who knew her and were used to her angelic ways would be surprised at seeing. She had yet to take her eyes off of him, and even as his palm moved over her cheek, she stared back at him, a strange and somewhat mischievous glint in her eyes. The usually simple and sunny nun had turned, something had changed within her. She was coaxing him, egging him on with his touches.

Seeing how unusually challengingly Sister Eunice stared back, he swallowed a little, not entirely knowing what to do. To him, Sister Mary Eunice had always been easy to manipulate, the simple child of God, now though, that did not seem the case. Sister Mary Eunice had been able to instill some fear into Dr. Arden, this was something never before heard of with the good doctor.

"Why are you wasting time, Dr. Arden?" she asked, her voice unusually coarse as she continued to stare back at him from her position against the door.

"You know that the anticipation, I find, is more erotic than the act itself, Sister." he responded in timely fashion, the least he wanted to do was to anger his favorite pet.

"It's not just the creatures who are getting hungry, you know..." she murmured, only now pushing off the door, but not yet taking a step toward him. Her mouth hung open slightly, just as it had done the evening she'd spent at the Infirmary, and Dr. Arden had come to visit her. Looking over him, Sister Mary Eunice raked her eyes down the length of his body before she stepped forwards, "Shelley came to me." she began, "She told me about the conversation she had with you..." another step towards Dr. Arden.

"The conversation between that acid tongued harlot and I involved she talking and me walking away..." he stated as he began to back down from Sister Eunice.

The nun began to step toward Dr. Arden, small steps as she continued, "She told me she wanted you to take her. Bend her over the bread racks, and take her, from behind. To...pound her into shape." Sister Mary Eunice allowed a sinister chortle to escape as she heard herself say those words. Waiting for his reaction, she got it, and grinned even more so than before, "We've been saying we should try something different. I can leave my wimple on..." she allowed her eyes to narrow slightly as her grin turned cat-like.

"Sister..." Dr. Arden began, still backing away from her, his hands up in some kind of surrender. He was finding it hard to grow accustomed to her new found frivolity. Had it been the candy apple he'd given her, initially meant as a treat for her good work in keeping their secret hidden from Sister Jude? Or had it been the occurrences of the night the boy had been admitted, eventually having led to his exorcism?

"What, Doctor? I know this is what you like...you think I don't know about what you up to out of practise?" she glared at him, not blinking and still moving toward him, "I know you bring _them_ home, dress them up and tie them to your bed...are they substitute for _me_?"

"W-who, Sister?" he managed, trying not to keep eye contact with her for too long.

"Those women." she spat out, "The prostitutes. You make them dinner, tell me, is the meat you use from our patients?" she grinned wickedly at him, edging yet closer, she could see Dr. Arden was almost at his desk, "You prepare dinner before you tell them to go to your bedroom, change into the clothing you've laid out for them; a habit, wimple, and scapular, occasionally leaving a rosary on the dresser."

She reeled off the information, leaving Dr. Arden bemused, watching her until he hit the desk. Glancing briefly over his shoulder, he saw he was almost cornered, against the desk with Sister Eunice hot on his tail. As Dr. Arden turned back, Sister Mary Eunice was directly in front of him, still staring at him. He did not know how the Sister had come to gather this information, but it frightened him that she knew so much about him.

It took her all of two seconds before she directed her attention to the desk behind Arden, she grinned before focusing back on him, casually sidestepping around him, "Come on, Doctor. I'm already in costume...you don't find this...disconcerting, do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_ **This will be my first AHS: Asylum fic. I totally know that Sister Eunice is hiding something, and I know she's going to end up not being the sweet and innocent looking nun she portrays. Here is a possiblity (in my own little bubble of horror) of what become of her, regarding the promo poster; Sister Mary Eunice in the bed, with Dr. Arden and his hand up her habit and scapular.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Ascension**

It was then she awoke, her heart was pounding somewhat as she jolted awake. Was this her subconscious telling her to pursue Dr. Arden? Or was it merely a fleeting scenario, an overactive figment of her imagination? Sister Mary Eunice didn't know. She drew in a shaky breath as found herself fighting the slumber she had been woken from, it was just getting light, like in the vivid dream she'd just witnessed, as she slowly flopped back against her pillow, her brows furrowed only slightly.

That dream had been too vivid for her liking, it had been too real, and now she wondered if it had been. Looking around the room, everything was as she left it before she had drifted off into slumber. As she had sat up, something in her had felt different. And then, she remembered that Dr. Arden had seemed to be weary of her. Looking down at herself, she saw the covers had been flung off her body, as she had done during her stay at the Infirmary, which caused her to smirk.

Sighing gently, Sister Eunice moved her hand from her side, raking it up her body, dragging the light material of her nightdress up with it as she slipped it under the pillow, her lips parted slightly. Glancing down her body, she focused upon her exposed thigh, how pale and pure her skin looked in the first morning sunlight. The blonde allowed her lids to lower, making them heavy and her eyes half-lidded, her legs parting as she snaked her hand down her body; the serpent ready to taste the forbidden fruit.

Sister Mary Eunice traced her fingers across her body, skimming them over her taught stomach, created goosebumps in their wake. The breeze from the window just added to the excitement and aroused her even more. She had to rid herself of the garment she wore and quickly stripped from it, tossing it aside as she had with her blanket. She had not been touched this way, and it excited her. Stimulated her even, and spurred her on to do more. Her short fingernails teetered dangerously between abdomen and pleasure. Each time her fingers propelled closer, her eyes grew heavier. She swallowed hard, exhaling shakily.

There.

That initial, introductory skim of her fingers had her gasping. Her breath caught in her throat as she admitted herself to the pleasure, her eyes rolling back in their sockets and her lids flickering. Sister Mary Eunice took a moment to savour that first instant of tactility before she regained her composure, urging herself to continue, the pleasure was calling to her.

Her eyes snapped open, taking the time to blink slowly before she turned her head to the wall, fixing her gaze on the crucifix that hung there. The blonde smirked, her fingers diving once again for pleasure. This time, she persisted through the pleasure, catching her breath and releasing it shakily each time her fingers circled, icy blue stare fixated on that simple wooden cross hanging opposite her.

As her fingers continued to loiter, in slow, dull circles, she sucked in her lip, gripping it between teeth and holding it there as her panting began to build. Her legs bent at the knees, her torso beginning to writhe. A fleeting moan escaped, as brows furrowed. She was not trying to be quiet, she did not _want_ to be silent. Sister Mary Eunice wanted that people heard her. Her new-found promiscuity wanted more, and more she would give.

With her attention still focused upon the crucifix, Sister Mary Eunice felt the pressure building, her hips began to twitch, twist and buck as she fed her sin. She needed more,_ it_ needed more. In a swift, yet fluid movement, Sister Eunice dropped her legs either side of her simple twin bed, arching upwards as she slipped curious, nimble fingers inside for the first time, thus allowing a low, almost growl to escape her throat.

The way her body was reacting to the pleasure it was inflicting upon itself made the blonde pleased. Hearing herself moan out fuelled hasty fingers to probe and gyrate inside as her free hand trailed along creamy skin, exploring her own body and handing itself over to sin. Early morning penance was rapidly becoming a distant memory for Sister Mary Eunice, as the pleasure was consuming her.

Leaning forwards, and using her free hand to support her weight, Sister Mary Eunice intensified her concentration. All her focus was now on the sensation building inside her. If perchance anybody could see her, they would not believe this was the same sunny Sister they all knew. As she ground her hips against her mattress, she expelled a gravelly moan which seemed to echo around the solitary room before it happened. Her head tilted back, her throat was open as her lips parted. She froze, her back arched as she grew rigid, and sang out her pleasure.

A few seconds off her high, the waves subsided and she panted. That low, gravelly moan came again as she returned from the Heavens with an earth-shattering bump. Smirking, Sister Mary Eunice languidly turned her gaze back to the crucifix, which by now, had tumbled from its position on the wall. Exhaling slowly, she clambered onto the bed on all fours before swinging her legs around to one side, finally standing up. She crossed to the crucifix, casually collecting it from its fallen spot and she placed it onto her dresser before she nonchalantly stated, "I hope that didn't distract you from the day's work." she smirked thereupon crossing to her bathroom to begin the day as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_ **This will be my first AHS: Asylum fic. I totally know that Sister Eunice is hiding something, and I know she's going to end up not being the sweet and innocent looking nun she portrays. Here is a possiblity (in my own little bubble of horror) of what become of her, regarding the promo poster; Sister Mary Eunice in the bed, with Dr. Arden and his hand up her habit and scapular.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Ascension**

Outside the storm was beginning to build, the climax was coming, and it would rage around the asylum taking down anything that were brave enough to stand in its path. Inside however, the building had already lost power, and the inmates had been gathered and cooped together in the common room. When the power had failed, Sister Mary Eunice had found herself slipping away from the madness of the common room, and along the dark corridors until she reached the one she knew all too well; the death chute.

They were banging, anxious to get inside, the promise of meat had led them there, and Sister Mary Eunice was the one to grant them access. They would listen to her, they knew she meant business. Not even bothering to check behind herself, Sister Eunice smirked, arriving at the door, she looked over it as she allowed herself to get lost in the possibilities of what could happen once they were inside.

As the orderlies were given charge of the inmates, Dr. Arden called a meeting with Sister Jude and the Monsignor. Stepping just outside the common room, he glanced between the staff, "I do hate to have to report this back, but Sister Eunice has been corrupted." he stated, "It's this place..." he shook his head, sighing harshly.

"Corrupted?" Sister Jude inquired, "That girl is not one of your patients, Doctor Arden. Nor is she a patient of this institute."

"I paid her a visit, at the Infirmary, Sister." Dr. Arden nodded, clearing his throat, "She was not in her usual mindset..."

"Usual mindset?" Jude scoffed.

"She offered herself to me, Sister."

Shaking her head, Sister Jude turned her lip up at the good doctor, "I don't have time this, Doctor."

Dr. Arden turned his attention to the Monsignor as Sister Jude dismissed the conversation and entered the common room. Looking to the Monsignor, Dr. Arden swallowed, raising a brow gently, "God speed, dear friend." he exhaled before he turned to rejoin the group in the room, lurking back in the doorway until he saw the Monsignor off.

The Monsignor gave a nod before he chimed, "I will find her, Doctor. Confront her motives."

The only light in the corridors now came from the strikes of lightning that flashed in the sky outside. The storm was still building, awaiting that perfect moment to break. As Sister Mary Eunice wandered the corridors, she checked rooms for unsuspecting orderlies, any patients that may have been forgotten. They would be weeded out by the creatures, the Raspers as they were known.

Crossing the corridor between Solitary and Men's, Sister Eunice smirked. A shadow approached her, she nodded and it fled, tearing down the corridor and only giving her a fleeting glimpse of its form. She crossed the floor, heading to the window. The lightning struck, sending a brilliant flash which mirrored light off the polished tile walls.

"Sister." his voice rang out, so terribly British.

Smirking devilishly, she held her body to the window, only turning her head to glance over her shoulder at him; the Monsignor. He was standing at the foot of the corridor, his arm extended to her, as if beckoning for her to near him. When she didn't, he stepped closer toward her, "Sister..." he said again before he continued, "Dr. Arden is concerned. I offered myself to talk with you."

Only then did she turn her body to face him. She trained her eyes on him, as she stood, rooted to that spot by the window, her hands clasped casually at her front. She knew that the Monsignor would only be able to make out her silhouette against the light raging outside with the storm.

Another step, he inched agonizingly slowly towards her, "Would you agree to talk with me, Sister?"

Finally she spoke up, "Talk about what?"

"How you have been corrupted. Doctor Arden feels that being in the institute has been damaging for you." he swallowed, briefly glancing down, when he returned his focus to her, she was there, right in front of him. He could see her features. Clearing his throat, the Monsignor continued and asked her, "Would you agree with the Doctor's words?"

He watched as her lips curled up into a sadistic smirk, her head moving slowly as she seemingly began to compose a sentence in response. As her head tilted to the right, he saw it. One of them, a creature from the woods. The Monsignor blinked rapidly, as if trying to clear his vision from a fog that may have caused this figure to appear there, in his peripheral, it would not dismiss itself.

"Come, my child." he insisted, reaching for Sister Mary Eunice's hand, leading her into a vacant office. An oil lamp lurked on a dusty filing cabinet to the left of the door. Closing and locking them in, the Monsignor twisted the knob on the base of the lamp, and squinted as it cast a murky glow around the room, until his eyes adjusted.

"You should have left it off..." she stated casually, leaning back against the desk, staring at him, "We're all together in the dark. What fun..." she smirked before turning her attention to something else.

The Monsignor only now saw some truth in Dr. Arden's words, it was true that Sister Mary Eunice was not her usual self. She was short, curt, and even cutting with her comments, not alike her infamous simple and some woud say, pure ways the staff at Briarcliff were used to. He cleared his throat and pushed his heavy frames back up onto the bridge of his nose, "Sister, you do realize that as a woman of the cloth, you renounced all acceptances for any sexual behaviours. Yet, during your stay at the Infirmary, you offered yourself in the eyes of God to our good Doctor..."

Throughout the entirety of the Monsignor's lecture, Sister Mary Eunice had kept her attention on her habit, looking down at her body, her smirk was unremitted, and as she turned her gaze up at him, she raised a brow, she was not really taking in what he was saying. Sister Eunice did not see fault in what she had done at the Infirmary.

"You do realize, Sister...there will be a punishment for this. Penance is also required on your behalf."

Her eyes glinted with the word. She turned her attention fully to the Monsignor now, "Punishment?" she questioned with her eyebrows raised, seemingly reverting to her usual manner; childlike and innocent. If she could, she would have developed a halo. The glow of lamp cast a warm crown around her golden hair, she was there, an essence of radiance.

"Yes, one is afraid so, Sister. Being a man of God, unfortunately, I have to condemn this behaviour and repent. Your sin, Sister. You must confess and ask for forgiveness." he nodded, watching her reactions. He inhaled dutifully as he took a moment to glance around the room, spying a wooden ruler on the desk beside her. Crossing the space between the door and desk, he reached for it and grasped it in rough hands before looking to her and slapping the edge against his palm slightly, "I do believe this is the method Sister Jude is usually inclined to use?"

"It's not big enough..." she replied, eyes raking over his body.

"It will have to make do for now, Sister. Punishment comes in all forms, this is possibly just a cog in a clock..."

"That's not what I'm talking about." she interrupted, "But, now that you're holding onto it, aren't you going to use it?" she asked, she smirked once again, this time teasing the Monsignor as she gripped her robe, easing it up. Sister Mary Eunice began slowly to turn, keeping her gaze upon the Monsignor as she lifted the black material, exposing her legs, the sheer black of her hosiery, then her creamy thighs.

The Monsignor swallowed, his throat was dry. He had not expected this reception from the good Sister. Having worked with her for almost two years, looking at her now was something he had never thought he would see; she was leaning over the desk, her habit inching rapidly towards her buttocks, and she was staring at him, urging him to punish her.

She could see his defences were crumbling under her wiles, and suddenly, she stopped moving the robe, "I know you enjoy it, Monsignor. The pleasure...I did. This morning, I touched myself. I sang out my pleasure, long and hard..." she allowed her lids to grow heavy for a brief moment before she continued, "You're waiting for red underneath all of this cloth, aren't you? I'm no Sister Jude, Monsignor...there will be no red lace nor satin, nor will there be plain briefs present."

"Sister, I urge you to control yourself." he managed to snap himself from this insanity playing before him.

"You're acting like you don't want it, Monsignor. I know you do. I know you give yourself over to pleasure regularly, don't let this be any different." her tone was low, gravelly as she urged him closer to her. Keeping her hand tugging on her habit, Sister Eunice turned herself around, seeing she was winning over the good Monsignor's appetite for lust. She pushed herself back onto the desk, her eyes locked with his as she smirked defiantly when he began to approach her.

Again, the Monsignor managed to reprimand himself and he furrowed his brows, "Sister, I was assigned to delivering your punishment, I..." he raised the ruler slightly and looked into her eyes.

"You won't need that, unless of course, you'd like me to measure you." she stated coldly, running her tongue across her lower lip to moisten it. Once again, she saw that she defeated his self control, he neared her again. Allowing her icy blue stare to falter momentarily as she drank in the sight of his body so close to hers gave her a thrill, and seeing he was teetering so close to breaking point, she spoke out, contributing to his demise, "I want you to take me."

At breakneck speed, the good Monsignor Timothy O'Hara lurched forwards, grabbing at Sister Mary Eunice's hips, tugging and pulling at her habit. His self-control was beyond breaking point, he had lost any control over it long before she had spoke out, offering herself to him now. She had been corrupted, and he enjoyed it, he was willing to take advantage of it while he could. He grappled with the belt around her waist, tugging at it to free her from the confines of the Cloth. Too much cloth, it had to go.

Sliding the woollen belt down her body, he freed her from her scapular, tugging it over her head and pulling off her veil and coif in the process. Buttons, all her saw was black material, and shiny coal-like buttons. It was then she assisted him, freeing each button from its respective hole, as he concentrated on removing his cassock and trousers. The Monsignor got as far as dropping his trousers and lifting his cassock, as he saw Sister Mary Eunice had given up on unbuttoning her habit, instead just lifting it around her waist, revealing her lack of briefs.

Pulling him close to her, she welcomed him into her body, gripping onto his arms, as his hands gripped her hips. He resisted the urge to brutally begin thrusting until he felt her legs either side of his pelvis, this awakened his senses, sending them reeling. It had been too long since his last sexual encounter, and her body was willing. Clutching onto the material at her hips, Monsignor initiated the assaults on her body. Thrusts, pounds, sending her body jerking upwards with each one making her cry out rawly, and as he looked down he saw her fingers finding the edge of the desk, clinging to the edge, knuckles turning white with the tension which caused him to smirk now.

She wanted to be taken, he would do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_ **This will be my first AHS: Asylum fic. I totally know that Sister Eunice is hiding something, and I know she's going to end up not being the sweet and innocent looking nun she portrays. Here is a possiblity (in my own little bubble of horror) of what become of her, regarding the promo poster; Sister Mary Eunice in the bed, with Dr. Arden and his hand up her habit and scapular.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Ascension**

It had been just over a week since the Devil had took possession over Sister Mary Eunice's body, and her reeking of havoc had been subtle, like she'd been corrupt as Dr. Arden had suggested, her newfound persona having become a product of socializing with the undesirables, mainly Shelley. That whore. However, in the space of that week, Sister Mary Eunice had managed to persuade the Monsignor into giving over to pleasure, kill the Mexican and discard her carcass outside, wear provocative make-up and invite Dr. Arden to perform oral favors upon her body.

Sister Mary Eunice had given up on penance earlier in the week, and now, she only found herself longing for it again. Not to repent however, this new Sister wanted nothing more than to boast her recent credits. She knew just how to do it. And, to whom. It would be the perfect way to discuss her credits in the comfort that whatever was discussed would be confidential.

As she sidled to the chapel, the blonde, once perpetual lady of virginity, crossed to the confessional booths and took her seat inside, waiting for him. As she glanced around the minute booth, she noted the crucifix upon the wall. Leaning forwards, Sister Mary Eunice allowed her tongue to scrape along the edge of her upper teeth before she fixated on that cross. In one swift movement, she reached up and flicked the bottom, sending it clattering to the floor at her feet. She sighed contently, leaning back in the chair as she heard the priest stepping into the booth beside hers, seeing through the grill that he was sitting down, setting his prayer book on the side.

A few seconds of silence passed, in which sister Mary Eunice rolled her eyes and exhaled harshly. It took another few seconds before the priest began, giving the sign of the cross after which he stated, "May God, who has enlightened every heart, help you to know your sins and trust in his mercy. My child, you may begin."

Eunice nodded, smiling gently now, her usual angelic smile. She took a moment for herself, to seemingly collect her thoughts before she began, "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been little over a week since my last confession."

"Yes, my child. Continue."

"I have taken the life of another, Father." Sister Mary Eunice stating her mortal sin openly and candidly. This was her time. Her time for boasting her recent activities. Another moment passed before she continued, still as nonchalantly as ever "I've been a-wandering, Father. Like a lost soul. I may have slipped for the first time. And it came to me."

"What do you speak of, my child?"

Smirking, Sister Mary Eunice turned to face the grill before she lowered her voice, her tone eerily calm, "I fucked myself, Father. I can do it to you too. And as Our Lord knows the Monsignor sure liked it."

"Sister!" the priest gasped, "Y-you..." he trailed off, letting a strangled cry escape his throat.

Sister Mary Eunice just sat back, enjoying the show, her brows raised as she fixed on the descending form of the priest through the grill. When his groans finally petered out, she swatted at the imaginary lint on her habit, sighed gently and stood, exiting the booth. The blonde didn't bother to check on the priest, she thought one of the inmates would find him, and therefore be blamed for his expiration.

Leaving the chapel, Sister Mary Eunice glanced along the corridor, smiling gently the orderlies as they passed her, she gave a gentle nod before she continued along in the opposite direction to them. Sister Mary Eunice turned her angelic smile into that of a satanic smirk as she passed the Monsignor, who promptly avoided eye contact with her.

"Monsignor Howard." she acknowledged his presence, focused intently upon his expression.

Clearing his throat, the Monsignor gave a curt nod, inhaling deeply. His patience and now sanity was being worn thin. He knew what lay under those robes, the cloth and cotton. Swallowing hard, he took a fleeting glance over her, drinking in the sight of her, her whole body -from feet to head- and he felt his blood coursing through his body, "Sister." he regarded her.

Turning demure, the good Sister smiled up into his face, "How is the day's charity working?" she inquired sweetly.

Thoroughly confused, the Monsignor raised a brow before he answered, "It's going well, Sister. Now, if you'll excuse me, Sister Jude requires my services." he nodded softly, stepping past Sister Eunice.

In one swift movement, she grabbed his arm, her demure charm rapidly disappearing as her grip on him tightened. Her eyes flickered with the demonic rage they had done before the Mexican before they changed back to their natural icy blue. Holding his gaze, the nun allowed the corners of her mouth to twist up into a smirk, "Requires your services?" she flicked her brow upwards momentarily before she continued, "I can give you services, plenty..." she loosened her grip on his wrist and ran her hand up his arm, "of services..."

"Sister..." he stepped back, away from her advances.

"Oh, you're not turning into the sad little pannywaist the good Doctor is, are you?" she smirked, pouting slightly, her head tipped down as she gazed up at the Monsignor from under dark lashes. Batting her lashes a little and smiling demurely once again, she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Just remember, that sensation of my tongue twirling around your cock..."

Grabbing her arms, the Monsignor pushed her away "Sister Mary Eunice, control your mouth." he warned her.

Baring her teeth, she hungrily moved her tongue along her bottom lip, locking her gaze with his. Control. She would control. She would control him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_ **This will be my first AHS: Asylum fic. I totally know that Sister Eunice is hiding something, and I know she's going to end up not being the sweet and innocent looking nun she portrays. Here is a possiblity (in my own little bubble of horror) of what become of her, regarding the promo poster; Sister Mary Eunice in the bed, with Dr. Arden and his hand up her habit and scapular.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Ascension**

That same guttural growl was emitted from her delicate, graceful throat, thrown back in ecstasy, just like the last time they had shared the willing and fire of their own lust. It was not passion the two were quelling, their lips did not touch. This was just sex, copulating, fornicating. Everything had changed for both the Monsignor and Sister Mary Eunice, ever since she had been possessed. Sister Jude had not been the wiser and had told the young Sister that this change seemed to be for the better. The possession had awakened something in Sister Eunice, she had transformed into a manipulative, desirable young woman, eager to continue to taste forbidden fruit.

He began to drive into her with command, forcing grunts and growls from her throat. The young nun managed to grasp control of her pleasure for just a few moments, and smirking through it, she began a confessional, "Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned." she stared deep into Monsignor Howard's dark eyes, almost trying to read his soul, "It has been over a week since my last...fuck!" she hissed as he hit a particularly gratifying spot.

As the Monsignor turned his attention away from the site of their coupling, to look up into Sister Mary Eunice's face, in barged Sister Jude. Busted. Caught red handed, and red lipped. Initially, Sister Eunice was shocked to see her superior in the same room as her while their Monsignor was buried deep in her sacred heart, however when she noted Jude's expression, that of disbelief, she began to smirk. Sister Mary Eunice had not only been caught breaking her vows, but she was breaking her vows with a fellow member of the clergy, and the projection of Sister Jude's desires.

As he registered the fact the Sister Jude's presence there was not a figment of his imagination, the Monsignor promptly pulled out and covered himself, so as not to expose himself to his 'right hand' Sister Jude. Upon regarding the loss of his member inside her, Sister Mary Eunice moaned in protest before she glared at her superior, her eyes flashing dangerously. And, without a word, the Monsignor left the room, stopping briefly to witness the tension that arose between Jude and Sister Mary Eunice.

"You." Sister Jude finally found her voice. She leaned in toward Sister Eunice, pointing an accusatory finger at her, and baring her teeth, "My office. Now." she snarled, curling her lip up at Eunice slightly as she spat out, "And clean yourself up!" she dropped her hand to her side, turning on her heel with execution before she flounced out of the room to head upstairs, up her 'Stairway To Heaven' to set up in her office.

Arriving at the office and rapping her knuckles on the door, Sister Mary Eunice had reverted to her prior self; somewhat meek and pure. As she turned the handle and peered around the door, she smiled to Sister Jude before pushing the door open and swaggering into the office, kicking the door closed with her toe kicked back behind her. A deviant smirk playing the corners of her mouth, twisting her lips in a U as she focused on Jude.

"Si'down." Sister Jude ordered, glaring at the younger Sister.

Taking her seat, Sister Mary Eunice furrowed her brows slightly before she smirked up at Jude, "No canes...? Aren't you going to punish me, Sister?" she asked, her eyes wide with encouragement as she looked up to the standing superior behind the desk, "I left my panties with the Monsignor."

Jude was taken aback, however she finally snapped, "Enough!" she hissed, slamming shut the desk drawer with her thigh. The sound reverberated around the cold room, causing her to blink several times with the echoing. Rounding the edge of the desk, Sister Jude kept her eyes trained on Sister Mary Eunice, "I told you that this new...whatever it is was a decided improvement in you, Sister. I was wrong. So wrong..." she announced, nearing Sister Eunice. It was then, she revealed the scalpel, one of Doctor Arden's surgical cutting implements.

Sharp. Dangerous.

Upon witnessing Sister Jude with the scalpel, Sister Mary Eunice rose from her seat facing Jude's desk. Sister Mary Eunice wondered whether Sister Jude would be skilled with using such a tool. Possibly, she hoped she would never have the unfortunate pleasure of finding out. She had not expected to see her -the superior, one who had been promised visions of Rome with the great Monsignor, of being the Mother Superior of New York- wielding that surgical knife in her presence. Jude was nearing her, the only direction she could take was to reverse, backing herself into a corner, or against a wall. As she saw the wall closing in behind her, in her peripheral, Sister Mary Eunice swallowed but stopped just short of the wall.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Sister. But, I suggest you change it...or I'll have to cut it outta you..." Jude hissed, raising the scalpel to Eunice's neck, feeling the younger nun's hand upon her wrist, shaking in fear for her life, "You hear me, Sister Mary Eunice?" her tone was stern, but she was barely audible, "I'm warnin' you."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_ **This will be my first AHS: Asylum fic. I totally know that Sister Eunice is hiding something, and I know she's going to end up not being the sweet and innocent looking nun she portrays. Here is a possiblity (in my own little bubble of horror) of what become of her, regarding the promo poster; Sister Mary Eunice in the bed, with Dr. Arden and his hand up her habit and scapular.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Ascension**

Looking to her superior, Sister Mary Eunice allowed for a smirk to cross her face before stepping back and clasping her hands in front of herself, "You think the Monsignor will allow you to threaten me like that?" she gave a half scoff as she regarded Jude's pensive expression, "You're finished here...Judy." she added, her eyes flashing dangerously at the older Sister before her, "You're finished!" she barked, repeating what she had said to Jude. And with that, she swept out of the room, slamming the door behind herself as she began to prepare herself for the upcoming festivities that awaited Briarcliff for that Christmas holiday period.

Sister Mary Eunice made her way along dimly lit corridors before she reached her destination. There, she collected the box; white with red ribbons, very festive indeed. She carried the box only as far as her arms would allow, it was bulky and awkward to control, especially while walking and she couldn't see past it. Upon arriving at her second destination, she had by now placed the box down and was sliding it along polished floors with her foot. She turned the key in dull lock, hearing the screeches as she pushed open the door, throwing a beam of light into the room, upon the prisoner there.

He gazed up at her from under bearded brows, the were bushy, salt and peppered. He watched as the box slid across the floor, halting just short of him, and how she followed it, reaching for the bow on the lid, plucking it up and removing it before fishing inside. She smirked to him, "You've been waiting for this." she purred, withdrawing a Santa hat from the box, "I couldn't just let you miss Christmas..."

She held the hat up before tossing it across to him, knowing full well of his condition; this man had suffered an extreme mental breakdown in prison, and had been transfered to Briarcliff for sectioning. Leigh had been tranquillised for the transfer, and upon regaining consciousness, believing himself to be Santa Claus, he had awoken to her face staring back at him, sunny and warm, yet naive. It was a good job he had been restrained, confined to his cot, else he probably would have taken advantage of her forgiving nature.

Ever since that moment they had met, he had held a regard for Sister Mary Eunice, a connection of sorts. Whenever she visited him in his solitary cell, he always felt a remorse. This time, however, was different. _She_ was different. Something had changed within her, and he liked that. He could sense that bad things, his specialty, were about to occur.

She helped him don the red velvet coat and hat, and turned away while he replaced his jail slacks with the Christmas trousers. She cleared her throat and glanced over her shoulder before nodding and turning back to face Leigh. She knew what Christmas meant to him, she wanted it to bother him, for him to become so riled that he'd lash out, hopefully at Sister Jude. Sister Mary Eunice had it all planned out.

"I need you to do something for me." she began, looking into Leigh's eyes, "I want you to remember that feeling when Jude requested you be part of the Christmas portrait last year. It made you angry, didn't it, Leigh...? But now look, you're Santa, you could be the best Bad Santa there is." she smirked brightly, "I know you can do it...I'm going to take you to the common room...just stay out of trouble for now." her smirk turned to a smile, as she ushered him out of his hole and along the corridor, to head to the common room.

When they arrived there, most of the orderlies looked at Sister Mary Eunice as though she was the criminally insane inmate, and not Leigh but she chose to ignore their stares, "Leigh, why don't you go sit in the chair over there, it's the perfect spot to have the others tell you their Christmas lists..." she smiled brightly, envisioning it already; he sat with a bag of red and white candy canes as he listened to the inmates drone on about how they wanted their families to visit, or how they wanted to escape. Turning to look at Leigh, Sister Mary Eunice cleared her throat, "I have some business to attend to..."

"Business, eh?" he smirked to her now, looking her over, "Kind of business?"

"Well, it's more a visit, really, with Doctor Arden." she stated, before turning on her heel and heading back towards those double doors she had entered, stopping by Frank to quickly mutter, "I'll be in Jude's office should you need me. Be sure she's not on the premisses."

"Sure, Sister." Frank responded, tipping his hat and nodding before he too followed her out of the common room, to escort Jude from the institute.

When Sister Mary Eunice arrived at Sister Jude's office, she found it empty, comforting. The fire was roaring, and there was a box of cigarettes conveniently placed on Jude's desk, she had left them there. Closing the door behind herself, Eunice crossed to the desk, eyeing the small box that lay there before she haltered, remembering the cupboard in the corner of the room. She crossed back on herself, heading towards that cupboard and flung open the doors, a few of the canes rattled against the hardwood back. Sister Mary Eunice eyed them appreciatively before reaching up and taking one down from its place of hanging.

Once again, Sister Mary Eunice moved back to the desk, her back to the door as she placed down the cane across the desk. She then moved around the desk and fished the prayed book from the table behind it, as the door opened. She did not hear the handle turning over the roaring fire, the embers crackling and hissing in the grate. She reached down, scooping out the box of tissues from the open drawer before she turned around and gasped somewhat, seeing now she had a guest.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_ **This will be my first AHS: Asylum fic. I totally know that Sister Eunice is hiding something, and I know she's going to end up not being the sweet and innocent looking nun she portrays. Here is a possiblity (in my own little bubble of horror) of what become of her, regarding the promo poster; Sister Mary Eunice in the bed, with Dr. Arden and his hand up her habit and scapular.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Ascension**

Sister Mary Eunice turned around and gasped somewhat, seeing now she had a guest. She swallowed, wide eyed as she stood with the prayer book in hand, box of tissues in the other, before she flicked her parted bangs from her eyes and moistened her lips, stepping up to the desk and the authoritative seat behind it. Placing down the prayer book and box, she swallowed, "I can't say that I was expecting you." she stated, flipping open the book, smirking slightly before gesturing her guest to enter the office, "Come in, and close that door."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, pulling out the sturdy looking chair from behind the desk, before she held up a hand and shook her head, "Oh, I know why..." she smirked, "I promised you I'd flash my pussy, right?" looking over him, Sister Mary Eunice allowed her eyes to linger below his belt, just a few moments longer than they should have done, "I can do more than that, Mr. Spivey..." she announced, her voice turning breathy, low.

"But-but, Sistah..." he began, fumbling for words, "Y-you're a...Sistah..." he furrowed his brows, "It ain't right..." he told her, looking over her with a newfound curiosity. Would she really flash herself to him? Or was it merely a test, an experiment conducted through Dr. Arden to process any progress he had made whilst admitted there.

Moving toward Spivey, her arms outstretched, Sister Mary Eunice smiled brightly, beaming almost, like her pre-possessed self would have done. As she reached him, she touched his upper arms, fingers slowly pressing into his biceps, feeling his muscles flexing and tensing against her touch, "It's alright, Mr. Spivey...I'm not testing you. You don't need to worry so much..." she smirked then, if she could, she would have grown horns instead of just internally wearing them, "And, I won't tell..." she murmured, looking into his dark eyes.

Backing away from Spivey, Sister Mary Eunice stared at him for a few more seconds before turning on her heel and moving back to the desk, collecting the cane and turning to face him again, "You know, I picked this one out in particular. I was going to spend some time alone...I suppose...I could kill two birds with one stone. Take a seat, Spivey." she said, nodding to the seats in front of the desk, as she rounded behind it, cane in hand.

"Now, we could do this one of two ways." she fixed her stare on him, watching as he cowered somewhat under her scrutiny, "You sit and watch, or..." she smirked now, a devilish smirk, "You participate."

Spivey looked up at her, blinking in confusion as he raised a brow, "You're not gonna cane me?" he asked her, his knees had stopped jiggling now, and his thumbs had stopped twiddling, "P-participate?" he asked, a slow smirk began to etch its way onto his face, "I wanna watch...you said...you said you were gonna flash your pussy." he nodded agitatedly, "I wanna watch." Spivey could feel himself growing hard already.

Giving a curt nod, and inhaling deeply through her nose, Sister Mary Eunice hopped up onto the desk, glancing to Spivey briefly before she brought her knees up and slid to the edge, facing him. Smiling, angelically now, she began hitching her habit up, reaching behind herself for the cane and bringing it between her legs, all the while, keeping her gaze upon his face. Her smile was still as angelic as it could be, "Are you ready...?" she asked Spivey calmly, noticing his hand had already slipped under the waistband on his trousers, to join the impressive bulge that had grown there.

As Sister Mary Eunice was about to trace the cane between her thighs, she looked to Spivey, smirking before running the length of the hard bambo over her core. She allowed her eyes to grow heavy as she tilted back her head, hearing the slow rush of her blood beginning to pump around her body with her growing arousal, and Spivey's breath hitching with excitement, awaiting each movement she would make.

He saw she was right about flashing herself to him. She wore no panties, no plain briefs. Nothing. He did see a flash of white underneath all of the oppressive black material. A delicate, fragile slip. Virginal, as she was supposed to be, it made him want her even more. And when she circled the end of the cane before allowing it to plunge deeply inside of her, drawing a moan from her throat, Spivey daren't move. He couldn't move. He was transfixed on the scene before him.

Seeing his movements had ceased, Sister Mary Eunice parted her lips slightly, she murmured, "I'd like you to participate now..."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_ **This will be my first AHS: Asylum fic. I totally know that Sister Eunice is hiding something, and I know she's going to end up not being the sweet and innocent looking nun she portrays. Here is a possiblity (in my own little bubble of horror) of what become of her, regarding the promo poster; Sister Mary Eunice in the bed, with Dr. Arden and his hand up her habit and scapular.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Ascension**

Awakening, she now found herself in the twin bed, in the room off of the office. Her mouth was dry as she tried to swallow, and as she shifted a little, she felt the arm slung around her waist. She had company. She looked down to the arm, noticing past her focus, that her slip, the white one, had risen during slumber, exposing her thighs. She didn't remember much from the hours prior to now, but she could taste the alcohol on her breath, the last of the Communion wine and the good Cognac that had been kept for the Monsignor's visits.

She felt the chill as her visitor moved his arm, his hand brushing across her abdomen, moving to rest on her hip. Blinking as she finally managed to open her eyes now, she saw he was wearing a watch yet didn't fully comprehend it. She took a moment before glancing at the time, Sister Mary Eunice saw it was past seven. She was supposed to have already made morning rounds to wake up the inmates, surely Frank would have done that.

Taking a moment for herself, to try and and least gain some semblance of composure over her body and thoughts, Sister Mary Eunice blinked to clear her mind before she began to slowly turn her head, to turn to Mr. Spivey. When she did turn though, she was most definitely surprised. It was not Mr. Spivey. She had no idea of what had happened earlier. She gasped however, awakening her slumbering guest.

When he heard the gasp and awoke with a start, he tumbled off the bed, covering himself as opposed to exposing himself to whomever it was. When he finally found his bearings, he saw it was Eunice. Raising his brows, the guest darted his eyes around the room, noting the clothing strewn across the floor, cabinets. He saw his starched white orderlies uniform, his socks, and plimsoles, mingled with her black habit, woollen belt and her wimple. He spotted the plain boxers and reached for them, using them to cover his modesty, "S-Sister..." he began, sprouting a nervous chortle.

"...Carl." she responded, pushing back her hair from her face, her eyes heavy still as she looked to him, looking into his bright blue eyes, "I-I don't understand..."

By now, he had turned and was slipping on his boxers, looking to his orderly uniform flung carelessly around the room. He scoffed a little, "What don't you understand? I was looking for Shelley...you told me come back." he nodded, collecting his trousers from the foot of the bed before briefly glancing to Sister Mary Eunice, looking over her legs before raking his eyes over her body as he slipped on his trousers, leaving them unbuckled before he grabbed his scrub top.

"But..." she exhaled trying to make any sense of the situation. Her head was pounding. She couldn't understand what was happening, had she dreamt of what had happened earlier? As she glanced around her room now, she spied the empty Cognac bottle laying beside the plain, sturdy dresser and she shook her head, "Uh...Spivey...?" she questioned, hoping Carl could shed some light on what had happened.

Carl turned to her now, he was sitting on the other side of the bed, his back to her. Glancing over his shoulder as he fixed the buttons at his neck, he replied, "I told ya, you told me to come back." he shrugged, standing now, "I have to get to rounds." Carl announced, "You uh...you might want to check your face before you leave this room." he nodded, giving one last look over her body and exiting the room through the office.

Upon hearing Carl's comment and witnessing his leave, Sister Mary Eunice flipped her legs around and over the edge of the bed before she stood, shakily. She steadied herself against the wall, her other hand over her forehead as if she could cease the pounding there. Crossing the room, she headed to the mirror and saw that Carl had been right to suggest she check her face; lustful red lipstick trailed across her cheeks and resided on her chin. She saw how tired she looked, and if it were possible, that she looked older. As she continued to look at her reflection in the mirror, Carl's words raced around her mind, and it was then she recalled foggy, and choppy memories of the hours prior to her awakening;

_They had moved from the desk to the cabinet in which the prayer and some hymnal books were stored. The cold chill of the stone wall pressed against her back as she was pressed against it. She was the layer between the wall and Spivey. His jailbird trousers and boxers around his ankles. His hands supporting the weight of her. Her legs, confined to those black stockings, were wrapped around his body, either side of his hips as he continually pushed himself into her. Peering over his shoulder, eyes cracked open only slightly through the waves of pain and pleasure, she saw the cane, snapped cleanly in two laying on the desk. Her arms wrapped around him, trying to support herself on him. Short fingernails biting into flesh, making their mark as she dragged them over his olive skin_.

Moaning and groaning. Grunting and panting. She remembered the waves washing over her body. It was the first time she'd been able to thoroughly appreciate any coupling. With the Monsignor, their coupling had been about deviation, at least for her it had. For the Monsignor, it had been solely reliant on feeding his own pleasure. She had offered her self to Arthur, but he hadn't taken her, she knew it was because he couldn't please her, physically. And, she'd only ever been able to bring herself to climax. But, Spivey had done that for her. Twice.

_As they panted, Eunice remained entwined around Spivey, her head tilted back and resting against the wall behind her, "That's the first time that's happened..." she announced breathlessly. She was telling the truth. Looking down at herself, she heard a _ratta-tat-tat _at the door. Uncrossing her feet, she slipped one leg down before allowing the other to join, and she smoothed out the white slip as she crossed to the door, only opening it ajar to see who was outside._

_"Sister, I'm lookin' for Shelley. Nobody's saw 'er for days, one of the guards said they thought you'd seen 'er." Carl, the ex-Marine stated._

_"No, of course I haven't seen her, she'd be back in her cell if I had. That reminds me, I need you to take Mr. Spivey back to his hole." she muttered, glancing over her shoulder to him, now seeing he had slipped up his lower half's attire. She gestured for him to leave the room, smirking softly. As he left and started down the corridor before Carl, Sister Eunice looked to the ex-Marine and she opened the door a crack more, "I can look for her, I may need some help. You never where she might be hiding...will you help me look?" Eunice questioned demurely, pointing her foot so her knee jutted out from behind the door, revealing a creamy camisole and a subsequently creamy thigh._

_Carl almost lost it there. He swallowed hard and raised his brows, nodding slowly, "S-sure, Sister."_

_"Come back later, I may have a surprise for you..." she smirked, reversing back into the mysterious interior of the office and closing the door on him._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note:_ **This will be my first AHS: Asylum fic. I totally know that Sister Eunice is hiding something, and I know she's going to end up not being the sweet and innocent looking nun she portrays. Here is a possiblity (in my own little bubble of horror) of what become of her, regarding the promo poster; Sister Mary Eunice in the bed, with Dr. Arden and his hand up her habit and scapular.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

**Ascension**

Looking around the club, she smirked to herself. She could feel the spotlight upon her delicate skin as she had many nights before, and the leers she felt as the men looked upon her. Most of them were Military men, home from 'Nam or about to be deployed there. Standing at the microphone, after having the Emcee introduce her, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back to the stage, Miss Lucy Martin..." the name she had assigned herself after walking out on Briarcliff almost a year earlier. The blonde took her spot, giving the nod to her accompanying band.

The band struck up; piano and bass before she began the next song in her set. The looks continued, each of the men drinking in the sight of her, how innocent she looked, how pure. She loved it. Mary Eunice, now known as Lucy thrived on the attention, however when approached she would act demure and shy. It was a hell of game she played, and she remembered how she'd gotten there;

_"Sister Jude..." she approached the older, maternal figure, the woman who had taken her under her wing when they had first arrived at Briarcliff._

_Looking up from the magazine she had been reading, Jude regarded the nun standing before her, tilting her head, Jude raised her brows to Sister Mary Eunice._

_"Sister Jude, I-I must speak with you..." Sister Mary Eunice sat down at her side, kneeling beside the older woman, "The things I've done while here...the sins, Sister. I...I don't know who else to go to." it was Simple Sister talking, the Devil allowed her to shine through, manipulated her to get what it wanted, "I can't go to the Monsignor, not after what between us..."_

_"Why have you come to me?" Jude finally spoke up, narrowing her eyes slightly at Eunice._

_Sister Eunice panicked a little, was Jude onto her game? She sniffled, "Before everything, you were there for me Sister. You said so yourself...you favored me." she cleared her throat, "I need guidance, Jude. Should I walk away from the Church and renounce my vows or...?"_

_"After your...indiscretion with Timothy..." Jude snarled slightly. Pure Mary Eunice shone through the Devil's hard exterior, she raised her brows, pleading with Jude silently to help her. Seeing her younger charge begging for advice, something inside Jude snapped and she agreed. She had missed the young Sister so much, and when she had saw Timothy and Eunice together, she knew it had not been something this innocent girl would do. Jude nodded and took the blonde's chin in her hand, looking into her grey eyes._

_"Should I renounce, Sister?" Sister Eunice swallowed gently, "When you joined the convent, wh-what made you seek God?" the girl asked. Jude had been the closest she had gotten to a mother and although it had disgraced Simple Sister Eunice to cause the woman harm, the Devil had beaten her down and told her that Jude deserved after all those canings she had received._

_As she gazed down at the young blonde, Jude swallowed, she hadn't told anybody other than Timothy about her lifestyle before running Briarcliff and joining the convent under the order of Mother Claudia. Retracting her hand from under Eunice's chin, Jude clasped both her hands in her lap, contemplating how she would tell the impressionable younger nun beside her. Finally she turned, as Mary Eunice sat upon the bed beside her, gazing encouragingly at her mother-figure._

_"You know The Play House...?" Jude began before shaking her head quickly, "Of course you wouldn't...it's a bar out in Framingham. I used to sing there." she cleared her throat before fiddling with the hem of her asylum scrub gown, "Among...other things..." she nodded, glancing casually to Eunice who was now sitting wide-eyed, hands clasped in her own lap. As Jude revealed more about her past, she saw how much Sister Mary Eunice seemed to be fascinated with it._

_"Wouldn't you ever return to your former glory? I've heard your singing, Sister Jude...your voice is wonderful." Sister Mary Eunice smiled and nodded gently, "I wish I could sing like you do."_

Looking to the microphone, Lucy came in for the last verse of her song before finishing the number to somewhat stellar applause. Turning away from her audience, she threw back a slug of whiskey before taking a sip of water and turning back to her audience, ready to introduce her set finale; her signature song, "Ladies and gentleman, thank for listening, and now my final song..." turning to the pianist, Lucy nodded, "Jimmy..." as the piano struck up, Lucy began to move her hips with the beat before opening the song, "You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys..."

Upon finishing her set, Lucy was greeted with rapturous applause from her audience and she thanked them, "Thank you, that was in memoriam of my mother, some of you may have known her. Judy Martin...sadly she's no longer with us, but I have decided to continue her work. Thank you." she moved around the microphone and headed to the bar, to sit down finally. There, she was approached by a older man, he was no older than 40.

"You're continuing ya mother's work, huh?" he asked her, "She was a singer too?"

"Y-yes, she sang here, in the 40's." Lucy nodded gently.

"Yeah, I remember her...you're really carryin' on all her work?" he asked. Looking over her, he could see she was shying away from him, and he smirked a little, "I'm only askin' cause I had to turn ya mother down, when she asked me to take 'er home. The baby was sleepin'." he announced before leaning in to mutter something in the blonde's ear, "You gonna ask me to take you home?"

As he stepped back again, and exhaled his cigarette smoke, the blonde looked up at him from under heavily mascaraed lashes before running her eyes over him and turning back to her drink. In one movement, she slung back what was left and stood, leaning into him, "It's your lucky night, take me home, soldier..." she murmured, leading the way from the bar, "I am my mother's daughter, after all."


End file.
